everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ozalea Zaccacnini
Ozalea Zaccacnini is the daughter of the Wizard of Oz. Flashy, attention loving and completely over the top, Lea is a natural born entertainer, and a very good fit for the equally as obnoxious Wizard. Living at her family's casino in Omaha, Nebraska, Lea is homeschooled and does not attend Ever After High. As such she has no link to the EAH destiny conflict beyond whatever she's gleaned on the internet, and is therefore a Neutral. Character Personality Ozalea's a pretty uncomplicated individual. Extroverted, cocky and energetic, what you see is what you get with her. She's an extremely loud flashy person, who isn't ashamed of that. Her cannyness, while it can be annoying to some, means that she's definitely a memorable individual. Lea is a natural entertainer. Charismatic, she excels at making people feel at home with her, and getting caught up in her pace. She adores entertaining others, and shocking them with the unexpected. She approaches it with an almost childish excitement and is always trying to one-up herself. She's a pretty clever and street smart person. She 'knows people' and is very good at playing them. She also has a great head for business, and has taken quite a major postion when it comes to running the Emerald City Casino, despite her young age. She has a strong business acumen. Privately, Lea is kind of lonely. She's bitter about her dad leaving and her kind of chaotic childhood leaves her at a bit of a loose end. She's not very good at opening up to others, and her strategy for life has mostly just been figuring stuff out on her own and acting extremely confident in her decisions so no one questions her. As a consequence, she can be pretty hard headed and stubborn. Lea often refuses to listen to others if she thinks they're criticising her. Overall, her unstructured lifestyle has left her without much context for how she should be behaving. This makes her quite immature. Hobbies Gambling Pyrotechnics and Special Effects Although a showboat, Lea's true passion happens back stage- she loves sfx. From coloured smoke to dragons made of mirrors, she's willing to go above and beyond to impress. Appearance Fairy tale –Wizard of Oz How the Story Goes How does Lea come into it? After returning back home at the end of the Wizard of Oz, Ozmond D.I.N.G.U.S Diggs changed his name to the more flattering Zaccacnini and opened the Emerald City Casino. He ended up accidentally getting a woman pregnant, who promptly dumped the kid on him and left. He sort of took care of them til they were about eight, when he had enough and took off choosing to stay in Oz after another sequel ensued. Lea is extremely bitter about being ditched by her only family Relationships Family Friends Aquaintances Pet Ozalea's pet is an albino weasel named Totoro. Totoro is an absolute ball of energy and speed and seems to be absolutely everywhere all the time. He is frequently seen riding on Ozalea's shoulder, or, even more frequently, crawling all over her body like an electrocuted ant whos had too much sugar. Other than that he is absolutely delightful and clearly the superior Toto. Romance Gallery Leacolourref-byhidden.png|colours Cheshirelea-byhidden.jpeg|aiw destiny swap au Leaforhidden.png|by Spades! Oldleaart.jpeg|this is OLD Dorothlea-byhidden.jpeg|Destinyswap dorothy au, this is old art Oldleaart-byhidden.jpg|Old design Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Land of Oz Category:Transgender Category:American Category:Hidden's ocs